El Día Anterior
by feliks
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó un día antes de que diera comienzo la mayor aventura jamás contada? Un regalo para mis amigos que me han seguido, a todos ustedes, gracias.


_Quiero dedicar este pequeño fic a todos los que me han apoyado con sus reviews, pero en especial a dos personas que representan mucho en mi vida actual: Shadowstar y Panda Po. Esto es un pequeño regalo para darles las gracias. ¡Son Bárbaros! sin ellos, creo que no hubiera llegado hasta aquí._

_Como el título dice, en vez de irnos al futuro del Universo de Kung Fu Panda, se me ocurrió irme un poco hacia el Pasado, hehe, usen su máquina del tiempo favorita (en mi caso es un auto De Lorean jeje) y disfruten el viaje._

**El día anterior…**

1

—¡Po, despierta, llegarás tarde al trabajo!

—¿Uh?

Puedo oír la voz de papá, las mismas palabras de todos los días, semanas y años. Bostezo y me desperezo con dificultad, pues es un día como cualquiera, en una vida aburrida. Qué más se puede pedir, viviendo en Valle de la Paz. Nunca pasa nada, no hay acción más que los llantos de los niños pidiendo algún dulce a sus papás, ó cuando llevo el carrito de los fideos a hacer alguna venta por la aldea y me tropiezo con alguna piedra y ruedo por las calles. Vaya, qué divertido… Sí, adivinaron, Soy Po, el hijo de un restaurantero de fideos y el único panda del pueblo que sueña con cosas diferentes.

Cuentan que la última vez que pasó "algo" fue durante la masacre del asesino Tai Lung, un nombre maldito por siempre y para siempre. Creo que yo era muy pequeño ó todavía no nacía, mi padre no suele hablar de eso. Es cruel, pero desearía que algo semejante pasara, algo que evite hacer las mismas entregas de fideos, el mismo servicio a las mesas, tener cuidado con los niños que comen, ayudar a papá…

¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? ¿Qué se supone que haría yo si regresara Tai Lung de Chogun? ¿Decirle que se prepare a sentir el _trueno_? Risitas sarcásticas me salen inconscientemente.

—¡Po! ¿Qué haces, hijo?

—¡Voy, pa!

Dando tumbos, corro al restaurante de la planta baja. Diantres, hasta es lo mismo diario, trato de no tropezarme pero lo consigo, justo en el mismo escalón… ¿Acaso mi vida es un guión que se repite y se repite como un reloj de sol?

[¡BUUUUM!]

—Ay… Po —Mi padre me mira con esa mezcla de condescendencia y cariño, cargando los sacos de harina y verduras.

—Perdón, Pa…

—Pedir perdón no cocina los fideos…

Otra vez, ¡el mismo diálogo! ¿Pero, qué puedo reprocharle a papá? Él es bueno conmigo, me quiere y me da de comer lo que quiero, llevamos una buena vida

(monótona).

Sí claro. Ahí otra vez. Lo veo partir las verduras, cocer el fideo… debe haber algo mejor que eso. Siento que toda persona, debe encontrar algo que lo llene y no me refiero a comida, de lo contrario, algo dentro de él se pudre…

—¡Hijo! ¡Po! ¿No me escuchas Po?

—¿Uh? ¡Ah sí!, ¡Está podrido!

Ups, de nuevo la regué… la gente se nos queda mirando y vuelven la vista a su plato, asqueados…

—¡No! ¡No lo Escu…!

Demasiado tarde. La gente se empieza a ir, disgustada, y nosotros viendo impotentes como los comensales nos echan miradas llameantes y se van, maldiciendo nuestro restaurante y sin pagar un centavo por la comida.

—¡La próxima vez q vengan su consumo será gratis! —grité, pero eso sólo provocó que una bola de fideos se estrellara en mi cara. La salsa embarró mi delantal y la bola de estambre de fideos se resbaló por mi barriga como un helado. La cara de papá se ensombreció, pero casi al momento se recuperó, porque su mirada volvió a cobrar la misma vida de siempre.

—Perdón, Pa…

—No, Po. Está bien, ya ni modo. De cualquier forma, tenemos un buen pedido para los sirvientes del Templo Jade, y quiero que vayas a entregarlo ahora. Mientras, prepararé el menú de mañana e intentaré aclarar el malentendido con nuestros vecinos.

—¿Te-te-Templo Jade?

El sólo nombrar aquel lugar hizo que mi pelo se erizara y mis ojos chispearan de emoción, olvidando los pensamientos tristes. ¡El Templo Jade! ¡El santuario del… KUNG FU! Siempre había querido ir los días de fiesta del dragón, la única ocasión en que lo abren a los aldeanos, pero papá me mantenía muy ocupado y siempre terminaba hasta la noche, cansado y frustrado por no poder siquiera oler el Kung Fu, ver de lejos a los Cinco Guerreros legendarios. ¿Podría entrar esta vez?

—¿A-A-A quién le hago la entrega? ¿Al maestro Shifu? ¿A Oog…?

Mi padre rió y me miró fijamente, como si estuviera jugando, mientras amarraba las bolsas de la comida, que humeaba sabrosa con la receta secreta de tantos años, que ni siquiera yo sabía preparar.

—No, Po. Ellos jamás comerían fideos. Se la entregarás al chancho Lee, que es uno de los sirvientes del templo.

Aquello me desilusionó un poco, pero, qué diablos, ¡El Templo Jade! No pude ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Empaqué todo lo más rápido que pude, y…

—Espera, Po. Te tienes que poner esto, ¡así aprovechas promocionar el restaurante! —mi papá me detuvo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una especie de kimono de colores estrafalarios… decía: AMO DE LOS FIDEOS, RESTAURANTE DE PING, EL MEJOR, SÓLO PREGÚNTENLE AL PANDA Y CON GUSTO LOS ATENDERÁ. Había un enorme dibujo del ganso Ping y yo mismo, sosteniendo tazones de fideos como si fuera un acto de malabarismo. Iba a decirle que no me lo pondría, pero cuando me di cuanta, ya lo vestía, pareciendo un payaso regordete… y para rematar, el gorro de los fideos en mi cabeza, me hacía ver como una albóndiga de colores…

(…)

—¡Te ves muy bien, hijo! —Aplaudió Ping—¡La mejor promoción es que la lleves contigo! —o mi padre no me veía como un payaso, ó me amaba demasiado, por eso no le pude responder nada… le rompería el corazón…

—Pe-pero pá…

—Nada, nada, vete hijo, te deben estar esperando en el templo. —me despidió con una sonrisa, que me obligaba a quedarme callado, y no responder.

Olvidando mi atuendo de bufón, me dirigí al templo, mientras mis zancadas retumbaban las calles de piedra, y al fin llegué al pie de la montaña. Sabía que el templo se encontraba en la parte más alta del valle, ¡pero no tenía idea de cuan elevado, y…!

—¡Escaleras, noooo…!

Uno dos, uno dos. Si quería ver a mis héroes de cerca, tenía que aplicarme. El sol estaba en el cenit golpeando con toda su intensidad, y de repente sentía que me mareaba, pero en sólo pensar que vería a los Furiosos… wow, no me importó, continué subiendo. A gatas, alcancé el último de los escalones. Sentía que el corazón se me salía, pero traté de conservar la compostura, porque Lee, el cerdo, me esperaba en el umbral de la enorme puerta del templo.

—¿Tu eres el hijo de Ping? —me miró extrañado, y ahora que lo recordaba, cuando alguien me veía por primera vez, tenía esa misma cara de incredulidad. ¿Acaso no había más pandas…?

—Sí, aquí le traigo el encargo de fideos.

—Muy bien, toma tu pago y tu propina, puedes irte.

Eso era como una descarga eléctrica para mí. Tenía que por lo menos ver por fuera el templo de Jade. Tenía que recompensar mi propio esfuerzo.

—¿No podrías darme un poco de agua? Verás, subí con mucho esfuerzo y necesito…

El cerdo me miró con una cara lúgubre, barriéndome con su mirada.

—Vete, panda. Estás en terreno sagrado, hay agua al pie de la colina. Bajas por donde viniste, y doblas a la derecha.

Otros chanchos atisbaron desde la puerta, apurando a Lee a que llevara la comida. El cerdo corrió, y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Por más que corrí no pude alcanzar a detenerlo. Se cerró con la enorme puerta dándome en las narices.

—¡Por favor, al menos déjenme ver la plaza! —quería pisar al menos suelo de Kung fu, llevarme aunque sea una piedrita que me recordara mi visita. Pero las risas de los chanchos, alejándose, fueron toda la respuesta que recibí.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Po. Los Furiosos están meditando ahora, y te matarían si los molestaras... —la voz porcina se diluyó en el silencio que rodeaba la enorme pagoda amurallada. No había otra forma de entrar y estaba frito.

Me quedé en la puerta, recostando mi espalda en la gruesa pared que impedía mi paso a territorio de Kung Fu. Ya no me importaba mucho mi vida, me sentía muy mal, era un rechazado, un marginado de la vida, quería desaparecer…

Me iba desvaneciendo en un sueño extraño. El silencio y el sopor de la tarde me golpearon como un puñetazo invisible y me quedé completamente dormido.

2

—Hola.

«Po, llegarás tarde al trabajo»

(¿Otra vez?)

Pero no es mi padre quien me llama como todas las mañanas al levantarme… es una voz femenina… una voz dulce y melódica, pero a la vez mística y que me produce escalofríos. Me obligué a despertarme, ¿había pasado una hora, dos?

—Hola, Po. Te quedaste dormido. Los espíritus del templo en verdad no desean que entres aquí y menos con ese atuendo de carnaval, ji ji ji.

—¿Eh?

Estaba anonadado por el sueño y el calor, y quien me hablaba era una figura encapuchada, la tela que vestía era una seda color violeta que brillaba con los rayos del sol vespertino. Aquella capucha, que no dejaba ver el rostro de aquella… ¿chica? Tenía grabados infinidad de símbolos, triángulos y ojos por doquier.

—¿Quién eres…?

—Yho Asakura. Pero mis amigos más allegados me dicen "_Shadow_ _Star_", la sombra de la estrella. Muy místico, he he, pero no me interesa. Puedo leer el futuro en la palma de tu mano, y decirte qué probabilidades tienes de convertirte en un peleador de artes marciales.

—¿Có-cómo supiste que yo quiero…?

—Te lo dije. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, verdes, como el valle. Tienes un gran espíritu, chico. Pero tú…

—Sí, lo sé. Soy un asco, me doy asco a mí mismo. Eso no necesito que me lo diga una adivina char…

¡Órale!, en un movimiento rapidísimo, la figura se desenvolvió de la capucha que la cubría, y dejó salir a una felina que jamás había visto en mi vida. Parecía una tigresa, pero en lugar de rayas, su cuerpo amarillo dorado estaba cubierto de motas negras. Sus ojos, violetas del color de la capucha, me envolvieron enseguida. ¿Acaso leía mi mente?

—¡No soy ninguna charlatana, panzón! Vengo de muy lejos a… bueno, eso no te incumbe.

—¡Oh, perdón, señorita! No era mi intención ofenderla, sólo que…

—Sí, no me digas. Siempre metes la pata o la garra sin querer. Eso lo veo en las muecas que haces y los ademanes, junto con el movimiento de tu barriga. Sí, eres un fiasco, perdón, pero es la verdad. Tienes probabilidad cero en convertirte en un peleador, viéndote por fuera… pero ¿por dentro, serás igual?

Sin decirme agua va, la (hechicera, maga, gitana) tomó mi garra, y posó sus enormes ojos violáceos en la palma rugosa.

Pasó un rato viendo mi palma, recorriéndola con el tacto. Era como si estuviera leyendo un libro que no se terminaba, pero su rostro se mantenía sereno, como agua de estanque. Cuando terminó o pareció terminar con su teatro de lectura de manos, me miró con una sonrisa, muy extraña. ¿Se estaría burlando de mí, al ver mi triste historia de perdedor del valle, y de China? Sin embargo, sus palabras salieron igual que su rostro, como una suave corriente de agua, cristalina.

—Ya veo. Con razón me tropecé contigo, panda Po. El universo es muy extraño, ¿eh?

Cada minuto que pasaba, la atmósfera se sentía rara. Era como si aquella felina no perteneciera a este lugar, al mundo de los vivos. Brrr, sólo pensarlo me dio escalofríos, pero sus ojos seguían apacibles como las aguas de los estanques del valle, y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices… tengo que regresar al restaurante con papá, mucho gus…

Pero Yho Asakura no me soltaba. Sostenía mi mano mientras me miraba fijamente, esta vez con… no, debía estar mal de la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese visto a su máximo ídolo, a un dios.

—Tu físico no concuerda con los astros, Po. Ni con las líneas que puedo leer en tus manos. Hoy, precisamente hoy, _termina_ tu vida, y a partir de mañana, nacerá una nueva. Es una coincidencia muy extraña… y lo mejor ó peor de todo, es que no puedo leer _más_ _allá_… ¡Pude leer toda tu vida hasta el día de hoy… pero tu palma no me permite saber qué te sucederá mañana! Eso nunca me había pasado. Ni en el mundo espiritual…

—No te entiendo, gitana, maga ó lo que seas. Mi papá me está esperando…

La felina que se hacía llamar Shadow Star me soltó, aunque mantenía su mirada perdida en mí, murmurando cosas incomprensibles, como si armara un gigantesco rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza. Se frotó las sienes, y miró al cielo. Me empezaba a poner nervioso aquella lunática. Papá debía estar preocupado…

—Hay algo… que se repite una y otra vez, panda, en tu aura astral: "Los accidentes… los accidentes _no_ _existen_". ¿Por qué?

—Me voy, señorita, fue un pla…

—Espera, Po. Antes de que me encuentre con Oogway, la tortuga, quiero hacerte un regalo.

De su túnica, como por arte de magia, sacó una bolsa aterciopelada, del mismo color violeta, y me la extendió. En ese momento me acordé de papá, "no aceptes regalos de extraños". Retiré la mano y me le quedé viendo como un chiquillo asustado. Qué valiente, Dios mío.

—Te recomiendo que lo aceptes, Po. No soy ninguna extraña, pues ya conoces mi nombre ¿o no?

Qué diablos, le acepté el regalo… no lo podía creer, nadie a excepción de papá me habían hecho un regalo. Miré con gratitud a Asakura, y le agradecí su buen gesto.

—¿Vas a ver a Oogway? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Asakura rió esta vez de una forma extraña, y miró por encima de las murallas que rodeaban el templo de Jade, mientras el sol avanzaba poco a poco a su encuentro final con el poniente.

—No, pandita vende-fideos. Todo tiene una razón de ser en este Universo tan complejo, y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una tarea que desempeñar. La tuya no es ir conmigo a ver a Oogway, así como los Furiosos nunca bailarían ballet. Llévate eso que te doy, y regresa a casa. ¡Ah!, y como la noche está próxima, te daré también esto…

De nueva cuenta, la maga extrajo de su túnica repleta de símbolos bordados en color dorado, un manojo de ramitas parecidas a los tallos de bambú, y me las extendió. Olían bien como una mezcla mentolada y dulce, y esta vez no pude rechazar el segundo regalo. Me sentía tan bien…

—Se llaman, "las hojas de sueño". Cuando vayas a dormir, cómetelas con confianza, Po. Tendrás un sueño reparador, y si tienes suerte, podrás soñar con lo que tu espíritu más desea en el mundo… ¿eh? ¿Por qué lloras, Po?

No podía contenerlo más. Estaba muy emocionado por el regalo de la felina, y hacía lo posible por enjugarme las lágrimas con el delantal de los fideos.

—Gracias, señorita Asakura. Nadie además de pá había sido tan gentil conmigo. Siempre suelo ser un problema para los demás.

Ella me miró con una dulzura que jamás imaginé en alguien, como si mi… mamá me mirara… ¿Qué cosas pienso? Jamás conocí a mi madre, pero así se sentía esa mirada.

—Recuerda que mañana será otro día, querido Po. Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar. Ni yo, y mírame, vengo de un lugar donde se marca cruelmente el destino de las personas. Pero el tuyo no está marcado, ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras con él! Te voy a confiar un secreto, pero tómalo como consejo: jamás te rindas, suceda lo que suceda… así la vida te golpee, te rompa los huesos, te tuerza sus horribles dedos por la nariz y te de volteretas y tumbos por las escaleras… ¡Jamás te rindas, panda!

Dejé de llorar, y la miré con cierta perspicacia. Me tranquilizaba al instante, parecía tener un don sobrenatural, como si un semidiós me dijera palabras de aliento cuando más las necesitaba.

—Oiga, señorita Asakura, usted parece saber mucho de… todo. Parece divertido.

La felina me miró esta vez sin ocultar amargura en una sonrisa triste y solitaria.

—Es mi maldición, Po. Y créeme, no es nada divertido saber… muchas cosas. Me voy, regresa a casa, y haz de cuenta que nunca me viste, así como trata de no mencionar quién te hizo esos regalos, y no agradez…

Sin poder contenerme, la abracé. Dios, olía a bosque de bambú, un olor de lo más agradable que había olido en el mundo. Era tan cálida, pero bajo esa calidez se escondía un gran poder… la solté, y me miró, con sus ojos tranquilos, pero podía adivinar regocijo… sólo por un instante, porque recobró la compostura.

—Gracias, Yho. Es usted muy amable, de las pocas personas además de papá que me tratan bien, o no se burlan. No le entendí muchas cosas, pero de acuerdo, espero tener otra oportunidad para visitar el templo de Jade.

—_La tendrás Po, créeme_ —susurró la felina, pero de eso último no estoy seguro, porque lo dijo más para sí misma.

—Oiga, señorita maga… ¿Sabe cual es el pez más enfiestado?

(¿?)

—¡Pues el pez globo! ¿Y sabía que Tai Lung era tan tonto en la escuela que cuando borraban la tarea del pizarrón, él la borraba de su pergamino? ¡Adiós, Asakura!

(…)

Por un momento, la hechicera se quedó ahí parada, viendo a Po bajar corriendo las escaleras del templo, con su atuendo estrambótico reflejando los últimos rayos del sol. Su risa, divertida, empezó como una cascada que aumentaba mientras se dirigía a su encuentro con Oogway. Hacía cientos de años que no tenía oportunidad de reír así, y agradeció en silencio aquel regalo que le había dado Po, y se sintió más tranquila, y decidida sobre lo que le iba a decir a la Tortuga Legendaria.

Lo que Asakura sabía, y no podía decirle a nuestro amigo panda, era que el asesino Tai Lung, el que había ridiculizado en su chiste, regresaría con sed de venganza, aunque eso tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Tenía mucho que platicar con Oogway, y ese panda sin líneas del futuro, era un tema importante para tratar.

3

Intrigado y con muchas dudas, llegué al restaurante cuando la primera estrella nocturna aparecía en el Este, y bandas rojizas finalizaban aquel día, extraño, pero al fin un poco diferente a los demás. Le entregué el dinero a papá sin darle tiempo a que preguntara algo, y rápidamente me fui a mi habitación.

"_Hoy termina tu vida" "mañana nacerá…"_

Las palabras de aquella hechicera me sonaban a puros cuentos baratos. Aún así, lleno de curiosidad, desenvolví cuidadosamente la bolsa anudada que me había entregado Asakura.

—¡WOW! ¡Bárbaro!

Mi exclamación fue tal que unos tazones resbalaron y cayeron, rompiéndose en pedacitos. Pero no me importó; el regalo de la maga era… genial.

Uno a uno, saqué las figuras talladas en madera. Un mono, una mantis religiosa, una víbora, una grulla… y sí, la Maestra Tigresa, todos los furiosos en miniatura, sólo para mí. Jamás los había visto así, con sus trajes de combate, con sus símbolos de lucha… las lágrimas de gratitud y felicidad rodaron por mis cachetes y se perdieron en mi pelaje. Era bárbaro, ¡qué gratitubilidad y que bondadosabilidad de aquella maga!

Con mucho cuidado, los coloqué en el marco de mi ventana; ahí lucirían súper, serían lo primero que vería al levantarme cada día, y no los aplastaría por error mientras duermo. Hablando de dormir…

—¡Ajuuuuum!

Otro día más que terminaba, pero al fin lo hacía con una sonrisa en mi rostro… olí las ramitas, y esta vez desprendían un olor a canela, un olor que no había percibido antes, como cuando abracé a la maga. Y si el regalo de las figuras era bárbaro, seguro también servirían las ramas para el sueño. Me las comí de una sola vez, y no pasaron más de dos minutos para empezar a sentir mis párpados pesados… el sueño me acariciaba, me invitaba a perderme… y así lo hice…

_Mañana, mañana será otro día,_ me dije.

4

Mucho más tarde, cuando la oscuridad de la noche es más densa y el sueño más profundo, dos figuras, una envuelta en la túnica violeta, esta vez salpicada de lunas y estrellas como el mismo manto celeste, y otra apoyándose en un cayado q se bifurcaba, observaban desde lo alto de una barda, una ventana donde se encontraba un Po dormido y sonriente. Parecía soñar con lo que más anhelaba en este mundo.

—Así que es él, Asakura. Pero si es…

—Sí, un panda. Pero es un panda que tiene el mismo espíritu o mucho mayor para el Kung Fu que cualquiera de los cinco Furiosos. Ya te lo dije: no tendrás más remedio que elegirlo a él, tengo un gran presentimiento, lo tuve al leerle la mano.

Oogway, la tortuga legendaria, miró al panda, escéptico. Acompañó por unos momentos a la hechicera, sonriéndole también.

—Veremos cómo se desarrolla la situación. Mañana le daré el aviso oficial a Shifu de reforzar la prisión de Chogun, y convocaré a la elección del máximo guerrero… pero sabemos que habrá un alboroto si no se elige como guerrero Dragón a cualquiera de sus estudiantes, los mejores de China.

—Tengo la corazonada de que si no lo eliges a _él_, todos morirán, y China estará en grave peligro. Nadie excepto tú está en el nivel de Tai Lung, ni siquiera esos engreídos de los Furiosos. Lo sé porque yo estuve en la prisión Chogun hace tiempo, y es tétrico. Ha alimentado su odio y sed de venganza a cada minuto que pasa, y eso conserva su poder intacto, y tal vez ha aumentado desde su último combate contra ustedes. Y tu, querido amigo, estás ya muy anciano para detenerlo.

Oogway seguía mirando tranquilamente al panda que dormía como un tronco.

—Veremos si es verdad que los accidentes no existen, Asakura. Salúdame a todos en el Mundo Espiritual, pronto me reuniré con ustedes. Y muchas gracias por avisarme. Meditaré toda la noche que resta.

La tortuga desapareció, y Yho se quedó un momento más, velando el sueño de Po, que debía ser muy bueno, porque su sonrisa ensanchaba por momentos, y lanzaba risitas graciosas. Las ramas de sueño trabajaban muy bien.

—Sueña bonito, panda. Mañana será otro día.

Y se marchó del valle de la Paz, tan sigilosamente, que nadie la advirtió en medio de la noche. Jamás volvería a ver al panda, y eso la entristecía, porque le había caído muy bien, su sinceridad y torpeza, pero sobre todo su gran espíritu y corazón. Pero mañana _sería otro día_. Le sonrió a la noche mientras dejaba Valle de la Paz tras de sí, perdiéndose entre las sombras.


End file.
